


Until the End of Time

by lovelyliz



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyliz/pseuds/lovelyliz
Summary: Hi everyone I'm back to writing fics! I wanted to write a Falliam fic this time because I feel like they are such an underrated couple, but I am working on other works since I have a lot of free time currently. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy right now! Enjoy!
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Still Pinching Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I'm back to writing fics! I wanted to write a Falliam fic this time because I feel like they are such an underrated couple, but I am working on other works since I have a lot of free time currently. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy right now! Enjoy!

The sun shone through the curtains and the birds chirped loudly on a beautiful fall morning in Atlanta. Liam had already been up for a while scrolling through his phone waiting for Fallon to get up. He looked at the time and decided it was late enough already, so he stretched and rolled over onto his side to kiss her cheek.

“Hmm.” Fallon hummed in protest.

“Morning, beautiful,” Liam grinned as Fallon finally opened her eyes to look into his. “Come on we gotta get going. We have so much to do today and we’re already falling behind.”

Fallon smirked at him. “When did you become the antsy one in this relationship?”

Liam laughed. “What? I’m just excited! Am I not allowed to be excited to marry the woman I love?”

“You can be excited after 8 AM honey,” she stretched and tried to close her eyes again, “I’ve had a long week so just five more minutes please?”

Liam got out of bed and threw on a shirt and pajama bottoms. “All right I’ll go start the coffee and bacon, princess,” he laughed. Fallon threw him a half angry/half joking glare and fell back onto the pillow.

Liam was just getting started on breakfast when Connor came shuffling into the kitchen still half asleep.

“Hey bud, good morning.”

“Morning,” Connor groaned as he slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

Liam chuckled. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up with all the noise?” 

Connor yawned, “Kinda.”

“Well we have to leave here in a few hours anyway so it’s probably good that you’re up.”

Liam flipped the bacon and handed a glass of orange juice to Connor.

“Thanks,” Connor said as he took a large sip.

Liam opened up their pantry to double and triple check the large checklist Fallon had written out for him weeks ago. “Umm…let’s see. I think everything should be ready to go. I know Fallon had your suit dry cleaned, so it should be hanging up in your closet, right?”

“Yeah dad I got it, thanks.”

Liam smiled to himself. Connor had always referred to Liam as his dad, but he had only recently been comfortable enough to start calling him that on a daily basis. The idea would have scared Liam to death a few months ago, but he had gotten used to the idea. Slowly but surely Connor had made his way into Liam’s heart, melting away any (well most of) his fears and insecurities about being a father. Sure, the first few months of Heidi leaving had been really hard for everybody, especially Connor. There was a lot of crying, yelling, slamming doors, and sleepless nights for all of them. They had made it through together though, and he and Fallon had come out stronger than ever.

Liam was snapped out of his thoughts when Fallon came downstairs. “Good morning!” she beamed as she went over to ruffle Connor’s hair and give Liam a quick peck on the lips.

“Morning,” he kissed her back with a little more passion.

Connor groaned. “Ew, hello I’m still in the room.”

Fallon laughed as she pulled away from Liam and turned her head towards Connor, “So, we’re leaving at 10, do you have your…”

“Yes, I have my suit all ready and hanging up in the closet,” Connor interrupted before she could even finish.

“Good. What about your shoes?”

“My shoes are next to my dresser. The shiny ones with the black laces, not the brown ones, I know you told me a hundred times,” Connor groaned.

“And I’ll tell you a hundred more times if I have to. I’ll say this again too: the car is here at 10 and that doesn’t mean 10:05, so if you’re not ready we’re leaving you here,” Fallon quipped half-jokingly.

“Ok,” Connor responded with an eye roll as he got up to go shower before breakfast.

Liam couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. For all that had been thrown at them Fallon had handled the situation surprisingly well. Yes, just like Liam she had resisted at first, but she couldn’t help but have sympathy for Connor since she had gone through the same thing as a child. She put her selfishness aside because she felt like she needed to be there for him like no one had been there for her. 

That instinct did not come as naturally for Liam at first unfortunately. He now regrets spending most of his time in the first few weeks of Connor’s arrival searching for Heidi rather than being there for his son. All of his leads had come up with dead ends, but he came to the realization that his search was useless anyway. There was a reason Heidi didn’t want to be found. And would he really want to give Connor back to a woman that willingly left her own son with total strangers in the first place? So, he gave up on the search and decided to get over his fears and commit to working on being the parent he never had. No matter how he came into his life, Connor deserved better. So, little by little they got through each day together. Connor learned to trust them more and more and Fallon and Liam worked on how to become better parents each day. There are still days when Connor will randomly lash out or Liam or Fallon will catch him wiping away tears or staring off into space, but they learn to be patient. He will come to them if he needs to.

“Breakfast looks amazing,” Fallon doted.

“Yes, but not as amazing as you,” Liam teased.

Fallon couldn’t help but giggle at him. He had only been a father for a few months and he was already full of dad jokes. Not that he hadn’t been this corny sometimes before. “You’re so cheesy and I love every bit of it,” she beamed as she pulled him into a hug. Liam instinctively wrapped his arms all the way around her and held her tight. Fallon wondered if she would ever get tired of this: him holding onto her like it’s both the first and last time he’ll ever hug her. She breathes out a sigh as she buries her face in his neck.

“Can you believe it?” he asks.

She doesn’t know exactly what he’s referring to, but she assumes he means all of it. Every crazy, wonderful, awful, magical thing that has happened to them that lead up to this beautiful moment. “No,” she answers, “I still pinch myself every day.”


	2. How Happy We Used to Be

It’s exactly 10:30AM when they pull up to the Carrington manor. This wasn’t exactly the venue she had pictured when planning the wedding of her dreams, but then again nothing in Fallon’s life had ever gone according to plan. Fallon and Liam had just bought a house a few months back that they had planned to use for the reception tonight, but Blake had insisted on hosting in the manor. He was finally starting to feel remorseful about everything that had happened between them, and he just wanted to make it up to Fallon. She thought about fighting him on it and holding onto the grudge she held so tight, but she realized it was pointless. Her father was who he was and he couldn’t change what he had done in the past. All she could do was change how she reacted to it. 

Also, she was marrying Liam despite all the crazy hardships they had gone through and she felt it didn’t matter where or how she did it. That was why they were having this party tonight to celebrate with their families and friends and tomorrow it would just be them at the courthouse to make it official, like they did it when they first met. But for real this time.

As soon as they pull up Sam and Kirby immediately come bursting through the front door offering to help take bags and supplies inside.

“Oh my God this is so exciting!” Kirby exclaims. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a bridesmaid!”

Fallon stepped out of the car and handed half of her stuff to her. “You’re a witness, Kirby. You’re not exactly Khloe at Kim and Kanye’s wedding.”

Kirby frowned. “But I am so glad that you’ll be there,” Fallon smiled and then went in to hug her.

“Thanks,” Kirby hugged her back, “Me too.”

“Hey what about me?” Sam went in on the hug.

“I wouldn’t do it without you either, Sam.”

“I hate to break this up,” Anders announced, “But we have a party to set up and we already have services arriving.” He started ushering in everybody as staff started to pull up to the front door.

Just then Blake, Cristal, Alexis, and Adam all emerged from the top of the stairs to greet them. They came down the staircase to exchange handshakes and hugs with everyone, even with Connor who was still understandably a bit uncertain around all of them.

Blake went in to hug Fallon and she hesitated before hugging him back. “I’m so happy for you sweetheart.”

“Thank you, daddy.” She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear almost escaped her eye. She couldn’t remember the last time her dad hugged her.

Around 5:00PM the guests had started to arrive, but Fallon knew how important it was to be just a little fashionably late. Even to her own party. So, Fallon shut the door to her old bedroom to finish the details on her look before heading downstairs. 

She heard a knock on her door and assumed it was either the makeup artists coming for final touch-ups or Sam coming up to ask her the billionth question of the day. Unfortunately, it was neither.

“Culhane. What are you doing here?”

He was visibly upset and looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “I’m sorry to do this to you, Fallon, but I needed to talk to you.”

“Well, now’s not really a good time if you didn’t know. My makeup artists should be here any minute and I-“

Michael sighed, “I know, I know I just… I’m leaving for New York tomorrow and I..." he paused to look her in the eye, "I needed to get this off my chest before I go.”

Fallon felt her pace quicken and her breathing become shallower. She knew Culhane had been acting weird around her recently. She felt like this had been coming for a while.

“Hey Connor,” Sam motioned for him to come over, “Would you mind going up and asking Fallon which flowers she wanted in the middle of the centerpieces again for the dessert table? I’d do it myself, but I feel like she’s probably put a ‘No Sam Allowed’ sign up on her door by now.”

“Sure," Connor said nonchalantly. Sam gave him a questioning look. “I should probably write that down huh? Ok. Flower. Dessert Table. Got it.”

Connor ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Fallon’s slightly ajar door. He was about to knock when a voice he didn’t recognize caught his attention. It sounded like an intense conversation, so he peeked in just enough so nobody would see him.

“Look, Fallon, I’ll just cut to the chase and don’t feel like you owe me a response, you don’t even need to say anything at all. I just know this may be my last chance and I can’t move on until I say it.” Culhane took a deep breath before continuing. “After Vanessa and I broke up, I was in a really dark place. I tried to move on, but with the sex tape and everything I just felt like my reputation was ruined and my life was over. And then I saw you and Liam and how happy you were, and it made me remember how happy we used to be before everything happened.” Michael took a step closer to her and Fallon took a step back. 

Fallon tried to stop him, “Culhane I-“

“I miss you, Fallon.”

Connor moved his head away from the door and backed up against the wall. Tears started to form in his eyes and his mind started to race. How could Fallon do this? After everything they had been through. She’s supposed to be in love with his dad.

Without thinking he ran down the hall and locked himself in one of the 15 bedrooms that nobody seemed to be using. He plopped down on the bed and buried his face in one of the pillows.

He couldn’t believe this. They were supposed to be a family.

“Culhane, I think you need to leave.” Fallon stated.

“Fallon, I-“ he tried to argue.

“No. You don’t get to do this," she interrupted. "You showed me exactly what kind of person you were all those years ago and I don’t need you to show me again. Michael I’m sorry, but I fell out of love with you a long time ago. I kept denying my own feelings, but I know now that it’s always been Liam.” She took another step back from him and crossed her arms over her body. “And it always will be.”

“I’m sorry, Fallon. I didn’t mean to upset you I just…”

“You what?! Didn’t mean to upset me? Really?” She breathed out a large sigh in disgust and started ushering him out. “Goodbye, Michael.” Fallon basically pushed him out the door and slammed it in anger.

“Ughhh,” she groaned. She always knew she made the right choice with Culhane, but this just confirmed her feelings even further. What did he think? That she would just back out of the wedding last minute and run away with him after all this time? Did he really not have enough respect for himself to even think that was a possibility? The whole conversation disgusted her. All she could think about was getting ready as quickly as possible so she could go down and see her fiancé.

Liam was busy greeting and entertaining guests as they started to arrive. He was so busy he hadn’t even noticed how late it was until he looked at his watch. The party had officially started about half an hour ago and he was wondering where Fallon was. He knew his fiancé was always slightly late to events, but never usually this late. 

He thought about going up to check on her when a familiar face caught his attention in the crowd. It took him a second to place this person, but once he did his entire body froze in anger and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I don't actually hate Culhane (he's not my favorite but I don't hate him), I just wanted to make the story interesting. More to come soon thanks for reading!


	3. How Could You Be So Heartless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI before you read: I wrote this chapter a while ago (before the past few episodes have come out) so there are some similarities to conversations characters have had just by coincidence. Also I will continue the story that I started regardless of what's happened in the show this is all just for fun obviously. Enjoy and hope you all are staying safe!

“Heidi?” Liam announced a little too loudly across the room. He noticed people were starting to stare, so he guided her into Blake’s office and shut the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Liam, I’m so sorry. I know I have a lot of explaining to do and you have every right to be mad at me but-“

Liam couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Really? How could you possibly explain THIS Heidi? Do you know what we’ve gone through these past few months? Do you know what you put OUR son through?”

Heidi started to tear up, so Liam backed off a little bit. “I…I really thought I was doing what was best for him. I wanted him to have a better life.” She tried to choke back a sob. “And then he mentioned wanting to meet you and…and then I saw the life that you had and I saw you and Fallon together and it just all seemed so…so perfect.”

Liam backed away from her and gripped onto the desk as he tried to control his anger. “Well did you ever think to maybe ASK me first huh? Instead of just dropping him off unannounced without leaving me and Fallon any choice?”

“Well I just assumed that’s what you wanted. You missed all that time with him and you two seemed to get along so well and then Fallon offered me that job in San Diego so I just…” she took a deep breath. “It was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up, Liam.”

Liam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He can’t believe this woman had been raising his son so selfishly for over 10 years and now she had the audacity to come back again. He had only been a parent for a short amount of time, but he would never even CONSIDER doing to Connor what Heidi did to him and now she was trying to defend herself? 

He came to the conclusion that Heidi was a narcissist who wouldn’t ever see the problem with what she did, so he just cut to the chase, “So what do you want now? What are you even doing here Heidi?”

“Well, I have the opportunity now financially to take him back to San Diego with me. Things were tight for a while I won’t lie, but that job pays really well and…”

Liam loudly interrupted before she had the chance to finish. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” He was sure everybody at the party could hear him by now, but he didn’t care. He had been trying to hold it together this whole time, but this sent him over the edge. He just hoped Connor wasn’t listening. “How could you be so selfish to think you can just pop in and out of Connor’s life at your convenience? You don’t think that will mess with his head at all? It took so much work just to get Connor to trust us and to get through each day without you and now we’re kind of in a good place and you cannot mess that up, do you understand? You have no right to take him from us.”

Now it seemed Heidi had finally matched Liam’s anger. “Don’t you talk to me that way Liam he is still MY son. I raised him for 10 years, and you’ve had him for what? 6 months? And now you think you have the right to dictate his life? In case you’ve forgotten I still have legal custody.”

This made Liam’s thoughts stop in their tracks. He had totally forgotten that part. He had been granted temporary custody of Connor, but that was only to enroll him in school all those months ago. No judge or lawyer had been informed about the situation with Connor’s mother because Liam had still been looking for her at the time. With all the chaos and wedding planning he had completely dropped the ball on being granted full time custody. Until his legal team gets involved, Heidi is still technically Connor’s primary caregiver.

“Heidi you wouldn’t dare…”

“I want to see my son tonight to talk about where we go from here, and if you don’t comply I will contact social services. So, should I go find him myself or…”

“No!” Liam interjected. “Look, just please let me go talk to him first and then I’ll bring him to you, ok?”

“Fine. I’ll be waiting right here.”

Liam stormed out of the room fuming. He knew Heidi was self-centered and irresponsible, but he didn’t know she could be this heartless. He didn’t want to give in to her demands, but he could not risk losing his son to her forever. If he had any say in it, there was no way Connor was ever going back to live with that horrible woman again.


	4. We Will Win This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back! Hope you all are staying safe and healthy of course. Just a few notes: I wrote these next few chapters before all the drama with Connor went down, but I'm still continuing the story as if Liam is his biological father. Hope you enjoy!

Fallon had finally composed herself and felt ready to join the party when she got another knock at the door. She was about to yell at whoever felt the need to bother her right now when she heard Liam’s voice on the other side.

“Hey, Fal. Can I come in?”

Fallon opened the door and immediately started apologizing. “Hey. Sorry I know I’m really late I just…I kinda got delayed and it’s a long story but…”

He ignored her. “Have you seen Connor anywhere?” he asked breathlessly.

It was then that Fallon noticed just how distraught and pale Liam looked right now. His eyes were basically bulging out of his head and his breathing was ragged and shallow like he had just run a mile.

“No uh...I haven’t. Are you ok, Liam? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Liam let out a forced sarcastic laugh. “Well I basically have.”

Fallon was really confused. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“She’s back.”

“Who’s back?”

“Heidi. She’s here. And she wants to see him. She’s gonna take him away and legally there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Fallon almost turned as pale as Liam. “Ok, just take a deep breath or you’re going to pass out ok?” Fallon took his hand in hers to try to calm him down, but really she was freaking out almost as much as he was. “What do you mean she’s going to take him away? And how did she even get in here?”

“I’m assuming we just forgot to uninvite her after the engagement party, I don’t know. That’s not the point, Fallon.” He started to raise his voice again. “The point is she’s here and she’s looking for Connor and she’s going to take him away!”

Fallon tried to remain as calm as possible, “Ok, I know you’re panicking but raising your voice and getting upset isn’t going to do anything alright?” Fallon felt weird having to be the calming one in the relationship right now. Usually it was Liam who was trying to stop Fallon from talking herself off a ledge. “How could she take him back she doesn’t even have custody anymore?”

Liam put his head in his hands. “Yes she does,” he sighed, “The judge granted me temporary custody because we thought this would be a temporary situation remember? We were still looking for Heidi back then.”

Fallon squeezed her eyes shut in frustration and ran her hands through her hair, “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Fallon gripped his hand tight again, “Ok, ok let’s just find Connor before she does and then we’ll figure it out alright?” She made sure he was looking into her eyes. “Hey, it’ll be ok.”

She hugged him tight and started rubbing circles on his back just like he does to her when she’s upset.

“It’ll be ok, Liam.” They both knew she was lying.

Fallon and Liam felt like they had asked every last guest at their party if they had seen Connor. No one had seen him in a while and they both started to panic, worried that Heidi would grow impatient and go looking for him herself. Or she already had.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen him?” Liam asked Fallon. “I just talked to Sam and he said he sent Connor up to get you like a half hour ago.”

“No of course not. Don’t you think I would have told you if I did? I’m sure he just- Fallon stopped herself as she thought harder about what Liam said. Her mind started to race as she put all the pieces together and hoped to God she wasn’t right.

“Fallon? What’s going on?”

Fallon took a deep breath before answering. “I think maybe Connor overheard me talking to Michael.”

Liam gave her a funny look. “Michael? As in Culhane? What was he doing in your room?”

Fallon knew there were more pressing matters right now, but she also knew Liam wasn’t going to let this go unless she explained herself. “Look before I say anything, please don’t freak out. I need you to trust me ok?”

Liam gave her a worried expression. “Fallon, what the hell happened?”

“I was just sitting here getting ready and Culhane came in and started rambling about how he still had feelings for me out of nowhere and how jealous he was of how happy we were and I think Connor might’ve heard it and taken the conversation out of context.” Fallon had to stop rambling because she had gotten all that information out all at once without breathing. If Liam didn’t look angry before he certainly did now.

“What?!” What the hell?”

“Hey, I said don’t get mad! This was not my fault! Do you not trust me?”

“No no no of course I trust you!” Liam sighed as he put his arms on her shoulders to comfort her, “I’m sorry I’m not mad at you I just can’t believe he would do something like that. I thought we were kind of friends now.”

“Yeah I can’t believe it either. But I made my feelings very clear so he should’ve left for New York by now. Now we just have to find Connor and explain everything to him before it’s too late.”

“What are we gonna tell him?” Liam asked in defeat.

“Well first we’ll explain how I’m not in love with my ex-fiance,” she laughed. “Then, we’ll tell him the truth.”

Liam let out an exasperated sigh. “You think that’s the best idea?”

Fallon kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder. “I do. My dad always thought that by hiding me from the truth he was somehow protecting me. But the truth always came out one way or another and it ended up tearing us apart. I want us to be honest with him even if it hurts. And the only way we’re going to win this is if he trusts us, right?”

Liam bent down and kissed her on the head. “You’re right. You’re always right.” He smiled and looked at her like he was the luckiest man in the world.

“We will win this, Fal. I know we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I don't actually hate Culhane that much I'm sorry I just needed to write him this way for plot purposes. Also I don't actually know anything about legal custody, I just know that temporary custody is a thing so keep in mind none of this is accurate. Leave kudos to let me know if you're enjoying the story!


	5. What If You Leave?

“Ok, let’s stop and think for a second, Fallon,” Liam was almost out of breath at this point, “What does Connor do when he’s upset with us at home?”

“He goes to his room and pouts, right? He’s got to be hiding in one of the bedrooms!”

“Ok, then let’s split up. You take the left wing and I’ll take the right wing,” Liam ordered.

The couple split up and went searching through all 20 bedrooms in the Carrington manor. Fallon had gotten through seven when she finally found one that was locked. “Hey, Connor? Are you in there? It’s Fallon.”

There was a long pause and then a faint voice on the other side, “Go away.”

She called for Liam down the hallway and motioned for him to come over. “Hey buddy, it’s dad,” Liam almost whispered, “Can you please let us in we just want to talk?”

There was a long moment of silence, but neither of them moved. Fallon knew Connor would let them in eventually. He was just like his dad in that way, stubborn but too sweet to hold a grudge for very long. 

After a few moments they heard footsteps and a latch unhinging as Connor opened the door and immediately plopped back onto the bed avoiding all eye contact with Fallon. Liam sat on the bed next to him, but Fallon stayed close to the door to keep some distance.

“Hey, bud. I think there’s been a big misunderstanding.” Liam stopped and looked at Fallon encouraging her to speak up.

She tried to ignore Connor’s death glare. “Connor, did you hear me talking to a man in my room?”

He slowly nodded and crossed his arms. Fallon also noticed how he subconsciously scooted closer to his dad on the bed.

“Look, I don’t know what you heard buddy, but I promise you nothing happened with him ok?” Connor looked at Liam questioningly before turning his hateful gaze back to Fallon. “I love your dad so much Connor. I love him so much it hurts sometimes.” Fallon started to get choked up. “And I would NEVER ever do something to jeopardize that you understand?”

Connor finally spoke up, “But I heard you and it sounded like he loved you. Who is he?” he spit out.

Fallon took a deep breath before continuing. How could she possibly explain her complicated past with that man to a young child. “Michael and I were together. Before and during the time I met your dad. Things were complicated between us, but in the end I realized we just weren’t meant to be and you wanna know why?”

Fallon took Connor’s angered silence as a response. “Because I knew I was in love with your dad and I always would be.”

Connor’s hard scowl started to soften. “So why didn’t you just make him leave then? If you love my dad so much.”

Fallon started to realize what this was really about. It wasn’t about Culhane really, it was about her. Connor wanted to know that he could trust her.

“Hey, I did. He left, he’s gone ok? Nothing is going to come between me and your dad ever I promise.”

Connor started to tear up. “You can’t promise that. What if you leave just like…just like my mom did?” He was full on sobbing at this point and Fallon rushed over to sit next to him. “I…I lost my mom,” he wept, “I can’t lose you too.”

Fallon’s heart felt like it was simultaneously bursting and breaking into a million pieces in that moment. “Hey, hey hey. You won’t lose me okay. Ever. I promise.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he went in to hug her instead. This was the first time Connor had ever really hugged her before and she felt guilty for not being the one to initiate it, so she squeezed him back even tighter and whispered “It’s ok” into his ear over and over again.

After a while Connor had finally started to calm down when Liam’s phone buzzed loudly on the nightstand. Liam tried to grab it quickly, but unfortunately Connor had looked long enough to catch sight of the caller ID.


End file.
